1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the encoding of audio signals and the subsequent synthesis of auditory scenes from the encoded audio data.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a person hears an audio signal (i.e., sounds) generated by a particular audio source, the audio signal will typically arrive at the person's left and right ears at two different times and with two different audio (e.g., decibel) levels, where those different times and levels are functions of the differences in the paths through which the audio signal travels to reach the left and right ears, respectively. The person's brain interprets these differences in time and level to give the person the perception that the received audio signal is being generated by an audio source located at a particular position (e.g., direction and distance) relative to the person. An auditory scene is the net effect of a person simultaneously hearing audio signals generated by one or more different audio sources located at one or more different positions relative to the person.
The existence of this processing by the brain can be used to synthesize auditory scenes, where audio signals from one or more different audio sources are purposefully modified to generate left and right audio signals that give the perception that the different audio sources are located at different positions relative to the listener.
FIG. 1 shows a high-level block diagram of conventional binaural signal synthesizer 100, which converts a single audio source signal (e.g., a mono signal) into the left and right audio signals of a binaural signal, where a binaural signal is defined to be the two signals received at the eardrums of a listener. In addition to the audio source signal, synthesizer 100 receives a set of spatial cues corresponding to the desired position of the audio source relative to the listener. In typical implementations, the set of spatial cues comprises an interaural level difference (ILD) value (which identifies the difference in audio level between the left and right audio signals as received at the left and right ears, respectively) and an interaural time delay (ITD) value (which identifies the difference in time of arrival between the left and right audio signals as received at the left and right ears, respectively). In addition or as an alternative, some synthesis techniques involve the modeling of a direction-dependent transfer function for sound from the signal source to the eardrums, also referred to as the head-related transfer function (HRTF). See, e.g., J. Blauert, The Psychophysics of Human Sound Localization, MIT Press, 1983, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Using binaural signal synthesizer 100 of FIG. 1, the mono audio signal generated by a single sound source can be processed such that, when listened to over headphones, the sound source is spatially placed by applying an appropriate set of spatial cues (e.g., ILD, ITD, and/or HRTF) to generate the audio signal for each ear. See, e.g., D. R. Begault, 3-D Sound for Virtual Reality and Multimedia, Academic Press, Cambridge, Mass., 1994.
Binaural signal synthesizer 100 of FIG. 1 generates the simplest type of auditory scenes: those having a single audio source positioned relative to the listener. More complex auditory scenes comprising two or more audio sources located at different positions relative to the listener can be generated using an auditory scene synthesizer that is essentially implemented using multiple instances of binaural signal synthesizer, where each binaural signal synthesizer instance generates the binaural signal corresponding to a different audio source. Since each different audio source has a different location relative to the listener, a different set of spatial cues is used to generate the binaural audio signal for each different audio source.
FIG. 2 shows a high-level block diagram of conventional auditory scene synthesizer 200, which converts a plurality of audio source signals (e.g., a plurality of mono signals) into the left and right audio signals of a single combined binaural signal, using a different set of spatial cues for each different audio source. The left audio signals are then combined (e.g., by simple addition) to generate the left audio signal for the resulting auditory scene, and similarly for the right.
One of the applications for auditory scene synthesis is in conferencing. Assume, for example, a desktop conference with multiple participants, each of whom is sitting in front of his or her own personal computer (PC) in a different city. In addition to a PC monitor, each participant's PC is equipped with (1) a microphone that generates a mono audio source signal corresponding to that participant's contribution to the audio portion of the conference and (2) a set of headphones for playing that audio portion. Displayed on each participant's PC monitor is the image of a conference table as viewed from the perspective of a person sitting at one end of the table. Displayed at different locations around the table are real-time video images of the other conference participants.
In a conventional mono conferencing system, a server combines the mono signals from all of the participants into a single combined mono signal that is transmitted back to each participant. In order to make more realistic the perception for each participant that he or she is sitting around an actual conference table in a room with the other participants, the server can implement an auditory scene synthesizer, such as synthesizer 200 of FIG. 2, that applies an appropriate set of spatial cues to the mono audio signal from each different participant and then combines the different left and right audio signals to generate left and right audio signals of a single combined binaural signal for the auditory scene. The left and right audio signals for this combined binaural signal are then transmitted to each participant. One of the problems with such conventional stereo conferencing systems relates to transmission bandwidth, since the server has to transmit a left audio signal and a right audio signal to each conference participant.